Augmented reality and virtual reality systems may use wearable devices (such as a haptic glove) to give users the perception that they are interacting with virtual objects. To make such wearable devices simpler, more effective, and/or less bulky, some artificial reality systems may use a system of fluidic devices within their wearable devices. The instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for constructing such fluidic devices (e.g., fluidic devices that operate within artificial reality systems).